The Rise And Fall of an Empire
by the observing writer
Summary: The sentients had learned our weakness. Our orbiters the very ships we thought we were safe we were were wrong. Our orbiters became our greatest weakness. We became the hunted. We retreated to the relays and strongholds. We had created but most had only been able to save one warframe. So the call went out to merge with the frame. i do not own rights to warframe Possible smut
1. Chapter 1

The knights stood in a field of infested their leader and his second conversing over their next plans "commander Soar we need to leave now more infested approach". The commander had blood lust in his eyes "no we need to slaughter them after what they did to the king and queen both slaughtered" given no mercy. The second in command a young priest named Jack knew that his commander had been close to the queen and had been a close combat advisor to the king he had also witnessed their deaths at the hands of the sentients and infested with his sword drawn and shotgun loaded he had set off to avenge them. The executioner Monk came along for the glory and murder. He had a love of heavy blades that came in handy in a pinch "commander we are all tired and need rest you need to stop the queen wouldn't want to see you dead by exhaustion nor would the king rest old friend." The commander reluctantly agreed and sat down "i'll take first watch tonight rest easy my friends" Jack and monk reluctantly agreed to this however reluctantly. Jack was woken to a strange noise as he woke he thought he was dreaming the lotus was in front of him she put one finger to her lips and motioned for him to follow "come my child i will show you what troubles your friends so." Jack stood and followed then he was put into a chair "what's happening lotus"? Hush my child i will show you why he is so troubled Jack felt as if he was being drawn out of his body and ito nowhere then he felt a horrid pain of someone tearing apart his metal flesh. He realized he couldn't move he felt infested around him then "release that poor creature you demons." Jack felt his eyes open for what felt like the first time and he saw the queen with a look that made Jack feel bad for anyone who was her enemy and he felt the bonds go away and the infestation torn away. He in that moment knew what he was he was a warframe called nidus a failed experiment put here to rot and wither he felt feral and realized im the commander Soar had never told him what warframe he was cause he was a failure to the orokin the long dead ancient civilization who had created the warframes next felt as if the commanders life but faster as if a dream the queen had taught him how to wield the sword and had taught him when and why to wield it when he asked to make the order of the moon he wanted to pass on and spread those ideals Jack was then awoken by the commander to take the next watch he thought on what had happened and realized that the commander had never seen the lotus as a mother but rather the queen she had truly raised him she had released him from his prison his own personal hell


	2. Chapter 2

Ozwin looked out over the battlefield and felt tremors coming from the distance a screech in the distance and a male valkyr screeching by her in hysterics Her toxic spores doing a quite a number on a few of the sentients she shot a void beam toward one of the sentients removing its shields. "Duck" came from behind ozwin she barely was able to get down before an orvius went over her head and a excalibur running toward her with his exalted blade drawn fighting waves of sentients and a volt with his shield up fighting with him the excalibur looked beat up and tired and his shields were failing ozwin shot off a few bullets from her braton and ran on over her comms "withdraw now my children this battle is lost" the tenno all paused and looked up to see a ship coming a refurbished corpus drop ship sent to aid the tenno in their war "get to the dropship" ozwin saw her fellow tenno rushing forward and a massive beam coming toward it a loud tremor hit the ears of the tenno ozwin felt her vision go blurry and everything felt muffled then blackness she awoke with the same excalibur tending to her she looked around "where am i?" the excalibur said my orbiter one of the last still in commision the ship cephalon came to life "operator who is this? Where is the fleet" a pause "one moment Gor came a voice from the other room a child walked in the room "why did you foolish young ones fuse with your frames" the tenno had a stalker like aura it hit ozwin like a stack of bricks "the man in the wall what do you want with me" he paused "to tell you and send you help before the master of this orbiter truly returns" he sits down "you will meet a void priest a knight and a executioner in time cherish the infested child is my only word for you" ozwin was shocked "infested child what do you mean" but as she looked up he was gone and a harrow stood over her he looked at her and hurried off mumbling to himself ozwin hear one word "eris" from his whole sentence "you coming with me or not my master beckons me to help you" ozwin was shocked "are you talking about the void?" a racket came from the other room and a kubrow yowl "the infested child find him we must go to eris we must find him" ozwin was standing there with here weapons not knowing what to do "ok lets go" they were off and went to eris fought and fought but finally found there objective there they found a warframe looking to be stuck in infested and having its leg cut open by a group of 5 men and a child ozwin for some reason felt rage and yelled"release that poor creature you demons." the warframe opened its eyes and fell it looked remarkably like a child it was smaller than most and looked infested then it fell from its infested bonds onto the group who were cutting into its leg and went berserk a giant ball of tentacles appeared out of nowhere and drew the adults toward it the child stepped back and ran the adults were screaming for help suddenly spikes appeared out of the ground and the people inside the tentacle mass fell to the floor dead the warframe turned back to them and cocked his head to the side as if questioning whether they were friends or enemies then laid down and seemed to go to sleep ozwin moved forward and scooped up the infested warframe who was about the size of a human child the void priest spoke softly"we should get back to my ship" ozwin agreed and started heading to extraction the void priest asked as the were walking back "so what's your name" ozwin was shocked because she hasn't talked to him all that much "ozwin is my name and you?" the priest was silent "i have no name just call me 1869 or priest" they got to extraction and boarded the ship the ship cephalon came to life "hello operator the mission went well i hope" silence from priest then "we need to open the infested room can you help us do that Gor" no reply and then "no operator though the lotus has asked you to take the objective there she gave no reason" ozwin walked to the room and the door surprisingly opened a voice came from all around her "my true master you have come for me" the child stirred the room had a chair in it and infested boils covering the walls with tendrils coming out of the walls ozwin put the child in the chair and he woke he looked at ozwin who could see no mouth or anything he looked like warframes before the merge faceless emotionless husks he cocked his head to the side "who are you?" ozwin was shocked she called "priest i might need help" she heard running foot ste and priest rounding a corner and staring as the child stood up and suddenly armor started growing out of the chair the voice came again "he will grow and be powerful teach him well i may rest now master for you are revived but you are but a child again i shall pass soon but don't trust the demons remember your family" the child had fallen asleep `and the room became still

-end

This will be continued if people ask


	3. Chapter 3

The child learned his future not past and watched as a kingdom sprung up the kingdom was comprised of tenno and their allies the child watched as his mother commanded many other tenno in the building of it he fought in the battles she did but not beside her but the priest he fought beside his knight master the excalibur prime an old friend by Ozwin's standards and the one to help protect the infested child who she knew not who he would become. The executioner who was a mesa and excalibur fused who was created by experiments of the corpus. Which had not failed but had gone well except when the tenno of both went and found them and made the corpus pay with their lives after all a tenno's wrath is one not even the grineer would wish upon anyone the the child knew that he wasn't normal because he could understand the infested and could talk to helminth who was his true mentor helminth taught him to use his infested power and harness them but his mother while she didnt show it often was gentle to him but only to him the false mother lotus had cast him out and abandoned him when her precious demons could not bond to his mind one day he met a half orokin half sentient man who took a liking to him and gave him a sword "take it and use it young one but do not trust the lotus" the man had said which the child had taken to heart as he had never trusted lotus anyhow he had only ever let her near his mother because his mother had asked for him to he sensed sentient in her but everyone seemed to love her hugging her and fighting when told he hated her for always commanding respect and always casting him aside as a broken tool and he would show her he was better than her or her precious demons he never meant the tenno harm but he noticed that he was treated different by them he was treated like a bomb ready to go off one day he came up with a plan after years of learning he was ready he approached his mother and said "we need knights like excaliburs those who fight with honor" ozwin looked at him with shock "what do you mean that's all tenno ,no mother that's only a few tenno they only fight with honor for each other not their enemies" ozwin looked at the child she had raised and noticed he was taller than her then again lotus had said he had no tenno so he would grow til he was the size of a true warframe who could kill she looked at him and said "ok make the knights i want a list of 30 tenno who may join their ranks and 20 trainees" the child was stunned then he got excited and ran off to get the knights who already were on board with the idea mostly excaliburs mesa's and volts a few mirages who he got on call with them in a communication link and told them that they would become knights


	4. Chapter 4

Soar had 40 people who wanted to become knights and 20 humans non tenno who wanted to become a knight and serve the tenno and soar had agreed to train them despite protest from other tenno who had said that humans couldn't fight but soar had enough he knew they could after all the tenno were humans once even when the tenno before they had became the demons they were and are but soar had a newfound respect for them and showed it he knew they were fierce warriors and loyal friends the ones he was close to he would die for and they him but he still didn't trust lotus but he admired her for the courage she showed helminth had become a constant companion of soar since he had become a infested kubrow soar watched as his knights practiced he hadn't officially been granted rank of commander but while he waited his master had been training him and the others to become true knights ozwin had agreed to knight each of them because she was the de facto leader and the joke among the people had become she's the queen of the tenno soar turned the corner of the castle and bumped into a young priest "oh sorry young priest of the void" the priest looked up from where he fell on the ground "no worries friend soar i was looking for you i just graduated and i've been assigned to the knights your mother needs you as well" with that soar rushed past him and ran to Ozwin's office who was sitting behind her desk he slowed to a walk and walked into her office she looked up at him "come well come right in why don't you not a knock?" she said sarcastically then stood up and hugged him he hugged her back but in a more reserved manner than she had him of course he wasn't very affectionate to anyone but ozwin and barely to her he showed his love to anyone through combat he looked down at her "am i getting tall or are you getting short?" she laughed he did have a sense humor if he has anything in the way of emotions which some believe he didn't when in fact he did if he didn't he wouldn't have stayed around and maybe hurt some tenno on the way out because if he weren't conscious he would just follow the infested hive mind and have killed ozwin and priest the moment they met him instead he had just been tired and slept ozwin looked up at him "my child what bothers you" he looked down at her "nothing my mother why have you called me? Ozwin looked sad and then lotus entered the room "our brother priest 1869 is no longer with us he has passed into the void killed by LT Lech Kril" soar was shocked "p-priest how did he?" lotus looked sad and had a tear in her eyes but walked forward and hugged the young warframe "i'm sorry he left a message for you and you mother young one" with that she unwrapped her hands from around soar and gave ozwin the message and walked out the room ozwin went and plugged in the message to the hologram projector it showed priest sitting down with his family and walking to the next room in his home and sat down alone my friends i'm sorry if i perish on this next mission but it had to be done Lech Kril has killed to many of our brethren our fellow tenno he then sighed and then he went silent young one soar hopefully by now knight i hope your doing well don't forget to fight with honor and keep your mother safe and my apprentice who has been assigned to your cause it has been an honor fighting alongside you and your mother and remember to fight for your own beliefs even if you are but an infested your not like most warframes your sentient your an amazing spirit never change and with that the transmission turned off and then flicked back on but with Lech Kril and priest fighting aboard a fomorian it showed priest fighting with his trusty whip and pistol the knell a rain of bullets was going onto him but he wasn't fazed then a warning could be heard evacuate! Evacuate! And a loud explosion and a flash then the screen went was astonished Priest went down destroying a fomorian core damn "he died a hero" could be heard from ozwin soar had sat down and his head was buried in his hands and tears were streaming from his eyes ozwin put a hand on his shoulder tenno were combat hardened and did not often show emotion but when they lost another they did there would be revenge probably on a large scale ozwin looked at him "don't go after the grineer i can't lose you to my son" but soar had already stood up and was walking to the door "i will inform the Priest hood of his demise" and with that he walked out the room he did tell the priesthood about Priests demise but after that he went to his weapons locker and got his trusty paracesis and arca plasmor


	5. Chapter 5

Soar set out with no goal just revenge on his mind. The knights knew not to stop him or even try but two broke off from the crowd Jack and the Executioner they followed him to his ship. Then the pair followed him little did he know ozwin not far behind him nor did the people following him. She knew he would try something like what he was doing she followed him concerned he would meet the same fate as the one he was going to avenge. His friend and teacher the hour wait was short to the young knight he was seething in rage when he arrived at his destination the grineer near his landing point were quickly put down by the arca plasmor shotgun. The few that got away were quickly tracked and put down by helminth who was in charger form soar had decided against stealth like his allies he wasn't suited for it ozwin followed shortly behind him he didn't mind having the others their but ozwin was sure he would mind her being there. He would be mad and he would be in the right but she felt she had to stop him soar had come to kill as many Grineer before dying his comrades probably had the same idea no one hurt a tenno no one sane at least you touch their loved ones at your own peril and the Grineer had done just that. Ozwin looked at Soar from behind a rock and sighed then pulled out her tranq rifle aimed at soar and fired then at both jack and the executioner, she had used a big enough dose to knock the tenno out when she was done she dragged them all back to her ship and set theirs to auto pilot. Ozwin then went to retrieve helminth when she got to him he was sitting down he looked up with intelligent eyes and spoke "he will be mad when he wakes but i approve of your actions you will have no resistance from me".


	6. Chapter 6

Ozwin sighed as she got back to the castle like structure that most tenno inhabited with the few families some tenno started. Ozwin saw ships landing and taking off as a crowd of tenno streaming out of the castle. The knights marching out looked like they were true knights with the awakened lua sigil on each of their chest each had passed a trial. Ozwin went to the ship airlock and pulled the unconscious males out of the ship. One of the knights stepped forward a mirage walked over to her "let me help with the luggage milady" ozwin was shocked but replied "o..k we need to take these to the holding cells." the mirage grabbed the commander and executioner and dragged them behind her. Helminth calmly walked out of the ship following his master oz thought she heard him give a chortling sound which she realized was a laugh. The knights followed oz back to the castle in a crescent formation. Oz stepped through the gates and saw Abigail a young girl being raised by her tenno parents. While yes they were sixteen in the body their minds were much older considering they had fought in the old war and continued to fight until their warframes had been completely destroyed when they're orbiters were destroyed by the sentients while they had gone out by themself to cetus. Abigail ran up to ozwin who asked her "hi sweetie how are you" Abigail looked at her and in an excited voice asked "why is the mean old commander being dragged in by mommy?" oz-win was shocked as Abigail mother hadn't been in a warframe in two or three years. Oz-win jumped as she heard Abigail mother's voice Sara came from behind her "surprised huh yeah i was as well when i got offered this beauty" oz-win was suprised by this "how i thought you could never get back into one after your tranference failed" Sara looked at her and said "walk with me" oz-win nodded and walked toward the holding area she passed the transference training area where the tennos chidren and tenno would spar with one another she thought to herself she wished she could leave her saryn frame to spar like the others as if reading into what she was thinking sara said "i know you wish you could leave your warframe again the doctors are workingon a way for warframe bonded tenno to leave their warframe" they walked n to the holding cells and dropped off the rouge tenno then sara asked "wanna go to my room to talk about things?" ozwin was shocked but replied with a nod of her head and let sara lead her away


	7. Chapter 7

Soar looked up and saw helminth who he had nicknamed walker and a saryn prime warframe. Which he recognized and then he heard her talking to her kavat. "of all the idiotic stupid things he could have done he tries to go get himself killed" the kavat wasn't quiet instead it sat in oz's arms purring. Soar heard helminths voice. "I agree with her child you were a fool the only reason i didn't stop you is because i sensed her near you and figured she had a plan you foolish boy." soar sat up as he felt where the dart had pierced he groaned and oz looked up at him as she spoke soar thought if words could kill i'd be dead right now "you were going to leave your order and the ones still left to train over a man a good man who wouldn't want you to die while avenging him." soar looked up at her and in a low tone he replied "it was indeed a fool hardy plan but you have no right to stop me mother"oz looked taken aback by that statement and walked off still holding her kavat helminth looked at soar and scoffed and walked away as well soar decided he would meditate until they decided to let him out.

Sometime later….

Soar watched the guard and was waiting for his release of course he could break out of the cell they had put him in but he didn't want his mother mad at him worse than she currerently was. The guard turned around and looked at him then spoke "ok time to leave your your weapons will be returned when you are out of the prison.


	8. Chapter 8

Soar walked out into the dark Courtyard from the jails entrance . As he did he heard a young female voice "stop please I just want to go home" as he looked in the direction of the voice. he saw three tenno beating on a still form "dirty traitor"was what they were saying soar moved over to them and tapped one on the tenno shoulders the tenno jerked around and held up a stick in a fighting motion. soar immediately disarmed him and swung at the nearest tenno hitting them. The tenno took the blow and fell onto the floor with a thump. the rest of the tenno ran upon seeing soars hulking form. Soar looks down at the form they were kicking it was another tenno was dressed in a golden robe and glasses. The still form on the ground looked up at soar and was crying "are you here to hurt me more please just kill me if you are I betrayed my brothers".soar picked up the girl and headed toward his home where his mother was waiting as he walked in the door he heard "what were you thinking son?". Soar looked up to see his mother sitting in a chair looking impatient "I was thinking the grineer need to pay now can I get this girl some help mother" ozwin looked at the girl at the girl nodded and rushed over "what happened?"soar cleared off their table and laid the girl down as he looked up at his mother he noticed the veins along the girls neck were golden he quickly pointed this out to ozwin. soar looked at the veins closely and said "this is technocyte" ozwin looked shocked but nodded "we will have to kill her before shes infected more it seems to be very slowly moving along her veins." Soar looked at ozwin and saw no mercy In her normally kind eyes she had a hatred he had never seen before spores had started leaking off her Warframe he was scared"ma you need to go get sleep not stay here I got her*ozwin looked up "ok dear I will"ozwin turned and left for her bed room. Soar watched after her then helped the girl bandaging any injuries he found…

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed sorry bout bad updates a lot of stuff in real life is happening


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several months since soar had brought home the young operator and helped her. The two had grown close but remained distant from one another because of ozwins watchful gaze, and a seemingly almost never ending stream of tasks she had for the two they didn't have a chance to get close.

Soar watched out the window as the sun rose over the valley that the tenno called home. He could hear the other residence of the small abode coming awake sounds humans wouldn't hear came naturally to the warframe.

**OZWIN POV**

Ozwin woke with a start, looking around the room she had felt a presence "what the hell woke me?" then she saw it a ghostly presence she knew to be kim the user of an ash warframe "hello ozwin we must speak now" the younger tenno looked tense. Ozwin rose groggily from her bed "What is it?" Ozwin responded unhappy to be awake. Kim was standing to the side of the rather small room, that ozwin called her room ozwin assumed the younger tenno had a good reason for being in her room uninvited. Kim sighed heavily, "the council wants to see the girl at 12 o'clock.'

Ozwins eyes widened "why does the council wish to see her th-" Kim cut her off swiftly, "we have lost many of our brothers and sisters to the sentient threat, the council wishes to give her a chance they want to give her a warframe to bond to" ozwin sat in silence for several moments and thought. The Tenno as much as she hated to admit it they were losing the war forced into hiding there had been talk of technology being revived the tenno started to have hope, but it wasn't fast enough the tenno had hope the railjacks sure were being built and revived they had a chance to take the fight to the sentients. Ozwin nodded and went to the girls room the girl hadn't told them her name or spoken, even though soar insisted she had.

**Soar's POV**

Soar woke easily after putting her glasses on she looked around the room a knock had woken her that much she knew. She opened the door to see a tired and groggy ozwin behind it. "Hey sweetie the council needs you." Soar was surprised she had thought the council had cast her off. After they learned she was alive but she nodded uneasily and went with ozwin…

**Im BAACK ok so i'm sorry to any who actually liked this story ive been dealing with mental health issues and other things it's been a hard few months but im back and feeling way better i was trying to write but just had no inspiration or motivation.**


End file.
